


bubble

by seojiya



Category: EXO
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kids, Kink, Smut, daddy - Freeform, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 15:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12301914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seojiya/pseuds/seojiya
Summary: you and chanyeol were classmates since the first year of college. you weren't that close, but you've talked occasionally. the night of your graduation, you boyfriend kim jongin broke up with you. it was devastating that you decided to just drink your pain away. you ended up in byun baekhyun's graduation party. they welcomed you, you were already drunk but more drinks were chugged, and the rest of the night was a blur.including the time you spent with your first love, park chanyeol, alone.it was only weeks after when you had a clear vision of what really happened that night. it was too clear, because he left a remembrance.





	1. graduation

 

**2014**

 

"congratulations to us!!" baekhyun wrapped his arms around my shoulder and spun me around like a baby. i let out a giggle as i pull apart from him seconds later.

"congratulations to us, best friend! finally, it's time to leave hell." i told him, and he nodded, putting an arm around my shoulder as we walked around to greet our other batchmates.

 

we just had our graduation ceremony a little bit earlier. it was, of course, bittersweet. as much as we wanted the suffering to end, we will surely miss the people who made our four years in the university happy. baekhyun and i continued chatting as we made our way out of the auditorium, but was interrupted by park chanyeol. the person i was hoping to see, but least expected to actually see.

 

"hey there, congrats to the both of you." chanyeol smiled a bit as he said it. baekhyun and him high fived. 

"congratulations to you too, chanyeol." i told him.

 

the thing i would never admit is that, i once liked him. no. scratch that. i once loved park chanyeol.  

what's not to like/love about park chanyeol, anyways? he's boyfriend material, he's talented, he's smart. he's everything you'll ever want as a boyfriend. he's everyone's ideal type. i never told him though, i don't see the point in it. i'm pretty sure he has no interest in me. plus, we're not even that close.

 

i sighed as i tried to bring my focus back on the two guys chatting in front of me. 

 

"hey, join us tonight." baekhyun nudged me and i furrowed my eyebrows.

"where?" 

"i'm having a graduation party. more like a 'going away party' since i'm flying to the US." baekhyun explain.

 

oh, yeah. i forgot about that. college graduation meant baekhyun moving to the united states to handle some of their family business. i wish he would just stay here. i don't want my best friend to just go away because i'll definitely miss him.

 

i was about to answer, but someone interrupted.

"she can't come. we already have plans." i turned around and saw my boyfriend, jongin, standing a few meters away.


	2. the breakup

**9PM**

 

jongin asked me to meet him at a local diner near my house by 8:30PM. i arrived at the diner first, but he still wasn't there so i decided to just wait. jongin's never late, but he texted and said he got caught up in traffic. it's inevitable, so i texted him that it's okay.

 

it was thirty minutes later when the double doors of the diner swung open, and i saw jongin walking towards me. his face didn't give any expressions, so i squinted my eyes as he approached me. i stood up to give him a kiss on the cheek, but he moved away from me and sat on the chair in front of me as soon as he reached the booth. he doesn't seem like he's in a good mood so i sat back and asked him.

 

"hey, are you okay?" he didn't look at me. he just shook his head. now, i'm really nervous.

 

i tried to lighten up the mood and told him things that happened earlier at the ceremony. he's a year younger than me so he still have one year to go through before graduating. to be honest, jongin isn't usually like this. he's always smiling, and talkative, and sweet. this time he's different. so different that it scares me.

 

"baby, what's wrong?" i asked. he still doesn't say a word.

 

"hey, jongin–"

 

**"stay away from baekhyun."**

 

"what? why?" 

i was taken aback by jongin's words. i furrowed my eyebrows, still unable to get what's his whole point. why would i stay away from baekhyun? is he mad because we're close? is he jealous? if he is, then why now? why didn't he say anything before? we've been together for two years, and this is the first time baekhyun became an issue.

 

"i want you to stay away from baekhyun." he wasn't literally shouting, but his words were. i've never seen him this furious, and my heart is pounding so hard against my chest.

 

"but why? what's wrong with being friends with him?"

 

"just stay away from him!" i fell silent. i still don't get it.

 

i met baekhyun long before i met jongin. baekhyun and i have been friends for a long time, and he helped me countless of times already. he's a real friend, and i see no reason for me to stay away from him. 

 

"but, baekhyun didn't do anything wrong." my voice was weak, but i know i had to speak in behalf of my best friend.

 

"are you sure? it's so obvious that he likes you! are you dumb? can't you see? he's always around, always asking you to hang out, always helping you out and always giving you things. are you blind or wha–" 

 

"what the hell, kai, you're being too possessive!" he already knows it when i call him kai. it means i'm being pushed to my limits. back then, once he hears me say his nickname, he stops and tells me that he's sorry. but this time, he doesn't.

 

"you know what, if you can't stay away with your so-called-best friend or who knows what he is to you–your fuck buddy, maybe–then just break up with me."

 

for a moment, i was silent. i didn't know what to say, how to respond, what to do. i was dumbfounded. that's.. that's completely wrong. he's completely wrong! 

 

i've never expected to hear those words from him. jongin's not that kind of guy. he'll never accuse me of something like this. this guy in front of me is so different from my boyfriend.  _fuck buddy?_ i've never even done it before! and he's suspecting baekhyun as my– oh god. 

 

the tears were already welling up my eyes. jongin's words were like arrows. a thousand arrows, piercing my heart and whole being at the same time.

 

i stood up from my seat. i was already out of my mind. i can't think properly. i didn't know what to say anymore. this is all too much. i don't get him now. i don't know what happened to him and how could he say these things. i don't really know him right now.

 

i stood there for the longest time. i know, i was already crying. my heart felt like it was being electrocuted, and my hands were trembling. jongin stood up, worry and guilt etched on his face. it's as if he just snapped back to reality.

 

"i'm sorry, baby. i didn't mean to.." he said, but it was as if his voice was blocked from my ears. 

 

on cue, my hand flew to his right cheek. "fuck you, kim jongin."


	3. party crasher

 

"give me another glass of this." i groggily told the girl at the bar who serves the drinks.

 

she studied me for a moment and was about to say something when i raised an eyebrow. "what are you staring at?"

 

she quickly shook her head. "nothing miss, i'll have your order prepared." 

 

i sprawled my arms on the bar and carelessly placed my head over it. my head feels like it's being hammered, and my vision is starting to get blurry, all because of my non-stop crying and plus the amount of liquor i've drank. but what can i do, right? the only thing i know that could take away the pain i'm feeling right now is alcohol. lots and lots of them.

 

the girl carefully placed the glass beside me. i tried to sit up straight, grabbing the glass and downing it as fast as i could. i've never drank this much my entire life. i can't believe myself.

 

i started to feel dizzy, and i badly want to vomit, so i payed for the drinks that i had without even paying attention on how much it costed, and then left the bar.

 

the cool august air hugged me as i walked down the empty street. i have no idea where to go. i can't go home. i definitely wont go to jongin's. so i just walked and walked and walked until i ended up in front of byun baekhyun's house. the place is in chaos, but there were no more people partying outside. i guess the party is over and they all went home.

 

i walked towards the gate and pressed the doorbell several times. after a few more times, baekhyun finally came out with a party hat on his head. his smile vanished as soon as he saw how messed up i looked. he quickly walked towards the gate.

 

"[y/n?] what are you doing here all alone?" baekhyun asked as he opened the gate and pulled me inside.

 

i wrapped my arms around him and and cried my heart out. he rubbed my back and asked me what happened, but i couldn't explain just yet. i can't find the words. i just wanna cry it all. jongin is an asshole, i wanna punch him!

 

he closed the gate behind us, and he told me to stop crying. we sat on his porch, and i just cried there before i finally stopped a few minutes later. and that's when he took me inside.

 

when we entered his house, i was surprised to see that there were still a few people left. _chanyeol was there._

 

they were all sitting on the floor, and they greeted me the moment they saw me. i also gave them my greeting, but mine didn't sound happy at all. i guess chanyeol noticed because he squinted his eyes and examined my face as i sat on the floor beside sehun, one of our friends. jongin's classmate.

 

"hey, what happened to you? where's jongin?" chanyeol asked, and i felt a lump forming on my throat. i wanted to scream and tell everybody how fucked up jongin is, but i can't. they wouldn't understand. 

 

i slowly shook my head, looking down at my fingers. "nothing."

 

"are you sure?" he asked, and i just nodded. i can feel him staring at me, but i fought the urge to look up and stare back. 

 

baekhyun went back from the front yard with an empty bottle of beer in his hand. he sat beside me and placed the bottle in the middle of the circle. 

 

"time to play a game!" he cheered, and everyone else did too. baekhyun explained the mechanics of his spin the bottle version 2.0, wherein the person whom the bottle points at will have to drink from the red cup and tell one secret.

 

i gave it a shot. i wanted to have fun and forget about the pain jongin gave me for a while.

 

if only i had known what's gonna happen next.


	4. under the sheets

 

**3AM**

 

i stood up from the floor where our friends were all sprawled. everyone was passed out an hour after we started the game, including me, but i was awaken because i had to pee.

 

i tiptoed to baekhyun's room where the nearest bathroom is. i've been here countless of times so i know where is where.

 

i twisted the knob and pushed it open. i entered the room quietly and closed the door behind me. it was dark inside, the moon outside was the only thing illuminating the four corners of baekhyun's room. i silently walked towards the bathroom door, but then someone spoke.

 

"who's there?" i'm still in my drunken state but i recognized his voice instantly. i turned my head towards the bed and saw a guy's figure.

 

"chanyeol?" i asked. 

 

"yeah." he answered. i walked towards baekhyun's bed and sat beside him. 

 

"go get some rest." i told him, but he surprised me with his answer.

 

"not until you tell me what happened to you before you went here." his voice was serious, deep, warm. i could listen to it for years, and i would never get tired.

 

"it's jongin.. we–we broke up." i whispered. i heard him muttering something like, jongin's an asshole or i don't know. my head's still pounding & i still feel drunk, i can't make out his words.

 

i was frozen in place when he leaned forward to hug me. he didn't say anything, so i stayed silent too. he just hugged me, and for the first time in my life, i felt something weird inside of me.

 

i rested my head on his chest as i wrapped my arms around him. it feels warm. i never wanted to let go. oh god.

 

i heard him whisper my name, so i looked up at him. my eyes met his, and all i saw was passion and adoration. i touched his cheek, before i leaned it to close the gap between us. i couldn't stop myself. it was as if my body had it's own mind, and it moved without my brain's consent.

 

at first, it was just a lip to lip interaction. but before i knew it, i was already straddling his lap, and cupping his face with both of my hands as i kissed him.

 

he kissed me back, and it sent butterflies to my stomach. every kiss came with a feeling of electricity. the feeling his kisses give me is way different from the kisses jongin once gave me. chanyeol's was full of passion, and it felt real. 

 

he brushed my hair softly with his hand as he moved on to kiss the back of my ear, down to my jaw, to my neck, down to my collarbones. i felt something in between my legs and that's when i knew he _wanted_ it too.

 

then he hugged me. i thought it was the end of it, but it wasn't.

 

he pulled down the zipper of my dress, and i didn't even stop him. a few moments later, he successfully undressed me, leaving me with only my underwears on. he pulled away and pulled his shirt to the top of his head, throwing it away somewhere in the room. he pulled me to the center of the bed and kissed me once again.

 

he made me lay down there, and now he was right on top of me. his lips made its way down to my chest, leaving a trail of wet kisses starting from my neck. 

 

i wasn't wearing anything anymore. i was completely naked, and so was chanyeol. 

 

he positioned himself above me, and all i can hear is the pounding of my chest. _this is my first time. and i'm doing it with chanyeol. i can't believe i still have the time to think of these things._

 

a soft moan escaped my lips as he went in, my heartbeat increasing rapidly like i was running away from someone. 

 

chanyeol buried his face on the crook of my neck and my hand traveled from his arms to his back as he moved in a slow pace. i wrapped an arm around his bare torso, wanting to feel him more.

 

"i love you.." i'm not sure if i heard it right, but it sounded just like that.

 

chanyeol moved faster, and my moans got louder to the point where he had to kiss me to make me shut up. 

 

the rest of the night was a blur. the only thing i remember was chanyeol helping me dress up right after we did it, and me falling asleep beside him under the sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> hey what's up it's jia your favorite chanyeol stan! i'm back at it again with the fanfics, but this one is somewhat different. i've never written smut before so idk why i'm trying but, haaa. whatever. anyways, i stopped writing this but i decided to continue. so um, ok? let's get started!


End file.
